Xingcai
Xing Cai is a character from Dynasty Warriors 5 and the second female character in Shu's roster. She is a fictional interpretation of Liu Chan's two wives, both of whom were Zhang Fei's daughters. Together with Guan Ping, she is portrayed as the future of Shu. She is one of the newcomers to be cut in the following title. In the Dynasty Warriors series, she is 19 years old. Role in Games :"Looks like you've learned to handle a weapon, Xing Cai. Well guess you don't need me to look after you anymore." :―Zhao Yun with Xing Cai. Dynasty Warriors Xing Cai's Musou mode starts off with her fighting along side her father, Zhang Fei, and she quickly proves herself as a mighty warrior. She develops a relationship with Guan Ping, and continues to fight for Shu. The climax of her story falls when Guan Yu and Guan Ping are killed by Wu forces, and soon after her father is too assassinated. This left Cai as one of the most experienced generals fighting for Shu. She is left to defend Bai Di Castle against the invading Wu forces, alongside her husband, Liu Chan. After a successful defense, all is well in the united land. Cai's ending shows her helping him practice his skills with a sword. Warriors Orochi In both games, Xing Cai begins as an initial character of the Shu army. She is one of the three warriors who help Zhao Yun escape from Ueda Castle. In Warriors Orochi 2, her first battle is the Battle of Wuhang Mountains where she and Inahime are asked to lead the reconnaissance troops. During their expedition, they notice flags they have never seen before and a carriage with a single flag. The flag's insignia is soon identified to belong to Mitsuhide Akechi. The two young daughters of the Shu heroes hurry to battle to assist their friend to find that the carriage is carrying Mitsuhide's daughter, Gracia. The two were being "recruited" into Kiyomori's army. Xing Cai remains in the main camp to defend the western flank, allowing Mitsuhide and Gracia to be rescued. The combined forces of Akechi and Shu attempt to capture Sun Wukong and question him about Kiyomori Taira but fail to do so. Character Information Personality Xing Cai is a young, free-spirited and loving. She is also ambitious, curious, and somewhat coy. She is mentally resilient as she bares the responsibility of enduring several hardships. She is depicted as a calm and collected warrior, more so in her overseas appearance than her English counterpart. Her relationship with Guan Ping can be interpreted as close comradeship or a platonic romance. Both warriors are the same age, act very respectful to one another, and share similar responsibilities to their country. After he dies, she particularly mourns his passing and calls on his spirit for strength. Zhao Yun has a mentor-like role with Xing Cai, as displayed in the battles of Cheng Du and Bai Di Castle. As he is one of the few veterans helping out in later battles, he watches over her as if he was her protector. Appearance Her alternate shade in Dynasty Warriors 5 features a predominant olive green and golden palette. Her earrings, choker piece, and flower hairpin turn a darker shade of red. The frilled part of her shoulder pads and gauntlets are shaded pink. Her boots and undergarment are white. Her alternate costume in the same game remains relatively the same as her first except it has a duller palette, black leggings, and a collared piece of cloth that covers her upper chest area. Its alternate colors are red and golden with dominant white shades. Voice Actors * Carrie Savage - Dynasty Warriors 5 (English) * Wendee Lee - Warriors Orochi series * Junko Noda - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) Quotes *"See you later!" *"We better shake off this tail!" *"Skewered!" *"Enemy officer defeated" Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset * : Jumps up and charges enemy with her shield. * , : Does an uppercutting motion with her shield. * , , ( , , ): Spins around with her shield multiple times, then slides with her spear. * , , , : Swipes horizontally with her spear, and throws her shield out, which acts as a boomerang and comes back. * , , , , : Shoots a tornado that quickly moves forward out of her movements on her spear. * , , , , , : Throws shield up in the air, then hits enemies in front of her with her spear. * : Swings her weapon left and right with quick, effective motions, ended with a last spin forward. * , : Jump, then swipe. * , : Xing Cai jumps, then charges at the ground with her spear at the forefront, causing an earthquake. Differences between games *In Dynasty Warriors 5, Xing Cai's is a normal charge with her shield. In Warriors Orochi, however, the attack is upgraded to have Xing Cai sprout a green aura, which repels and damages enemies when they come into contact into her. Horse Moveset * : Xing Cai swings her fork in the direction opposite of the last attack. * , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. * : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors Warriors Orochi Weapon Guide Dynasty Warriors 5 *4th Weapon: Ambition *Base Attack: 34; Weight: Medium *Stats: Mounted +15, Speed +16, Defense +17, Musou +17, Life +15 *Stage: Battle of Bai Di Castle (Shu) *Location: Inside the castle along the western wall. *Requirements: Successfully save the peasants, and have Liu Chan come out to meet you and lead him back to the castle. Gallery Image:Xingcai.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Category:Shu characters